


KISS ME THRU THE PHONE I'LL SEE U LATER ON KISS ME THRU THE PHONE YEA BABY YEA

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba is away on company business, but he still finds a way to make Bakura and his anniversary memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KISS ME THRU THE PHONE I'LL SEE U LATER ON KISS ME THRU THE PHONE YEA BABY YEA

Kaiba was away on business trip but he called up Bakura and said “Hey happy anniversary…” and showed him his penis and they had good sex.


End file.
